


My Mission Part 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Heartless_Zombie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AU where paul survives, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, finally settled on this, i went through rewriting this thing like four or five times, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartless_Zombie/pseuds/Heartless_Zombie
Summary: After the battle, Edd goes to the Red Army base and waits for news of Paul's condition.
Relationships: Edd/Paul (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	My Mission Part 2: Electric Boogaloo

Edd sat alone on the bench not too far from the medbay, staring at his feet. His whole body ached with exhaustion and pain, but he couldn’t sleep now. He couldn’t silence his mind. He just needed to know. He needed to know that Paul was going to make it. Yes, it was ridiculous to be like this with someone he had only known for a day, but… Paul wasn’t just some stranger. Paul saved his life. He made Edd feel truly happy for the first time since Tord betrayed him. 

He wished Tom and Matt would have stayed with him, but he couldn’t blame them for leaving. They were just as tired as him. Maybe even more so. Not to mention there was no way Tom was going to stay near Tord, especially in a base Tord owned.

Calling it a base was a bit of an exaggeration. It was more of a clubhouse run in an old warehouse. Almost every part of the place was DIY or bought from Walmart. Even the uniforms were just red sweaters and trench coats from Costco. Part of Edd questioned if anyone there was actually soldiers, or if Red Army was just Tord’s weird military themed club. 

Ragtag or not, they managed to defeat McCoy. Edd looked down at his hands, both bandaged up and sore. He hit McCoy pretty hard. Snapped the man’s jaw with a punch. As much as it hurt, Edd smiled. That asshole deserved it for what he did. If the Red Army didn’t step in he would have done way worse.

Footsteps echoed in the hall. Edd’s eyes darted toward the sound. Soon enough the doctor rounded the corner, lab coat bobbing with his stride. He pushed up his glasses as he came up to Edd.

“How is he?” Edd asked, anxiety pooling in his chest.

Dr. Devin's face was unreadable, which was not settling in any sense. Gray eyes looked down at him, “Well...how do I put this? ...I did the most I could with what I had on hand. The bullet punctured deep into the tissue, and just barely missed his lung. I did my best to mend the wound and remove the bullet. Disinfecting everything of course. The problem is that I didn’t have enough blood to replace all that he lost. There’s a chance that his body will not be able to make up for it in time.”

Edd nodded, tight knots binding his throat and chest. He couldn’t stop himself from shaking. Hiding his face in his hands, he let out a sob. The doctor rested a comforting hand on Edd’s shoulder.

“I- I can’t do this. This is just...just too much.” Edd stammered between sobs. He already lost Paul once. He didn’t need the hope of him being okay to be crushed as well, “I just want him to be okay.”

Dr. Devin sighed, “I know, I know. But it is not a guarantee. He can pull through given time.” He straightened up and readjusted his glasses, “If it would make you feel better, would you like to stay with him for the night?”

Edd nodded, weakly standing up and following the doctor to the medbay. It was an old storage room lined with shelves and Walmart cabinets. Posters of medical diagrams, space, and different cryptids were posted on every bare space. A single overhead light hung in the center of the ceiling. In the corner was a white bed where Paul laid, seemingly still unconscious. 

“Would you like a cot or something?” Dr. Devin asked, “I think I saw one in the hall you can use.” Edd shook his head, pulling up an old office chair to the side of the bed. “Alright then,” The doctor sighed, “If you need me, I will be at my desk.”

“Thank you,” Edd muttered weakly. He didn’t want to take his eyes off Paul for a moment. Like at any moment he would turn around and he would be gone again. 

The room was silent except for the soft hum of medical machinery and the clicking of Dr. Devin’s keyboard. The light had been turned off, but Edd couldn’t remember when. His hand was entwined with Paul’s and he slouched over to rest his head on the other’s chest. Paul’s heartbeat was steady, but uncomfortably faint. Edd tried to think of anything positive to calm him down. Easier said than done.

Edd glanced up at the clock, barely making out the time. 6 AM. He hadn’t slept all night. Dr. Devin came up to him and whispered, “Edd, I’m going to be heading to my dorm for now. Are you sure you don’t want to lay down?” Edd shook his head, “Alright. There’s an intercom on the wall. Call me if you need anything.” He grabbed an extra sheet and draped it over Edd’s back before leaving him alone in the dark.

Edd sighed, looking back at Paul’s barely visible face. His eyelids felt like lead. He closed them, promising it was just to rest his eyes for a moment. Almost immediately he dozed off. 

He dreamed of nothing but void. Everywhere he turned, there was nothing but the inky black. His breath plumed in front of his face. No matter how much he tried to move or call out for help, he was alone. 

“Edd…” A voice whispered, just barely audible. He couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. It was as if the sound surrounded him, “Edd.” The voice said louder. It sounded like Paul. Edd tried to run toward him, but no matter what, he was still too far away to get to him. 

Suddenly, he was jostled awake. Edd’s head popped up and his eyes darted around. He was back in the doctor’s office. Back in the chair he fell asleep in.

“Hey there Sleeping Beauty,” A voice greeted him as a hand rested on his head, “Have a nice nap?”

Edd’s heart skipped a beat. He looked over, and there he was, awake and smiling. Edd couldn’t help but tear up with the overwhelming joy and wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders, “Thank god!”

Paul chuckled, returning the embrace, “I missed you too.” Sheepishly, he kissed Edd’s forehead before pulling him closer, “Sorry for scaring you back there.”

“I’m just glad you’re alive.” Edd sighed.

“Of course I am. I couldn’t just abandon you like that.” Paul hummed, scooting up in the bed so he could sit up.

The two of them talked all night about anything and everything. As if they were afraid that the silence would make the other disappear. It was like a war never happened. Like they've known each other for years, laughing and carrying on until their sides hurt.

By sunrise, all had gone silent. Edd had crawled up in bed with Paul and fallen asleep in his arms. Paul had his face tucked into Edd’s hair. Finally, after such a long day, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna thank Strawb for inspiring me to write this with one of the word vomit fics


End file.
